


Ours

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: It wasn’t just fun sex between teammates. It was his daddy and sir, and it made knowing he was going to be plugged up at both ends very different.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Spitroasting
> 
> So, I was gonna write all the way through the scene, but I really like where this ended up so it's just a snippet.

Nolan’s been fucked in some of the roughest ways and he knows he loves it. Being bent over a table and taken in the middle of a party. Pushed to his knees in the locker room and face-fucked until his mouth felt bruised and his jaw ached.

But having two of the people he loved most - and who he knows love him, too - doing something like this was a little overwhelming. It wasn’t just fun sex between teammates. It was his daddy and sir, and it made knowing he was going to be plugged up at both ends very different.

Claude had put him on his hands and knees to start, but Danny moved him, pressed down on his hips and back until Nolan was spread out on the bed.

“You aren’t responsible for anything tonight. Claude and I have you; you just need to relax and enjoy it.” Danny was a little bit mean and scissored the two fingers he had inside of Nolan when he said it.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Claude took the opportunity to lean down, giving Nolan a teasing kiss, licking into his mouth and pulling back when Nolan tried to chase his tongue.

“Daddy,” Nolan whined and Claude just chuckled. He’d start pouting if he had to. Nolan liked being kissed and hated being laughed at, so something had to give.

“Don’t worry, baby doll. I’m gonna give you something better, ok?”

By the way Claude stroked over the bulge in his pants, Nolan had a pretty good guess. Yeah, that would make up for his daddy laughing.

Danny kissed the top swell of Nolan’s ass, enough to draw his attention. “Why don’t you go ahead and get to work while I’m finishing up here?”

He didn’t even nod a response, just focused in on getting Claude’s belt and jeans open so Nolan could get that cock in his mouth faster.

“You’re a good boy,” Danny praised him as he slipped his fingers out to reapply more lube. “Ah, behave, don’t move.”

Nolan didn’t know he’d even moved, but he brought his hips back down to the mattress and finally got Claude’s pants pushed out of the way enough to see him bare and already leaking.

“Sir?” It drew Danny’s attention to where Nolan was holding Claude’s cock up straight and watching a little bead of precome slide down the length.

“Oh, baby. Daddy has always had such a pretty cock. Why don’t you go ahead and taste it, hm?” 

Danny slid three fingers slowly into Nolan and he gasped at the new pressure, filling him a little more now. It wasn’t enough to distract him from gently licking the bundle of nerves beneath the head of Claude’s cock and up over the tip.

With Claude’s hand tangling in his hair, Nolan went ahead and suckled the head before sinking lower. He liked being filled with Claude’s cock, liked it even better when Claude pressed his head down a little further than he thought he could take. It wasn’t enough to make him gag, but it was a tight stretch toward the back of his throat.

He wasn’t done but Claude pulled him off, thumbing a little spit off Nolan’s bottom lip. “Let go, ok? Relax and take what I give you.”

The last of the tension bled from Nolan’s neck and he let Claude direct him back down on his cock. Trying not to rub himself against the sheets underneath him was harder than he thought.

Claude kept Nolan at a shallow, slow pace and he was thankful for it when Danny removed his fingers and his cock was pushing into him. Nolan moaned around the length in his mouth and Claude cursed at the vibrations.

“Keep going, Claude.” Danny sounded breathless just from being inside Nolan. “This is your treat, too. Your needy boy is going to make you feel good, you just have to help him.”

It was just a quick glance, but Nolan could see the wide-eyed, punched-out way that Claude was looking at Danny. The control Danny still had on him years later was… enthralling to witness. Nolan didn’t expect Claude to talk, but he whispers, almost like they weren’t supposed to hear him.

“Our boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
